


Ride Home

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [64]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: After business in Dunwiddie, Baileywick and Cedric go home.
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Ride Home

Baileywick smiled, looking over at Cedric. The sorcerer was using his magic to lift several large packages and boxes, setting them into the carriage and securing them with strong rope. “You didn’t have to come with me. I doubt collecting some new cookware and supplies are part of a royal sorcerer’s duties,” he said.

Cedric sniffed, rolling his eyes at the other. “I wanted to,” he simply said.

He laughed, shrugging as he climbed up into the driver’s seat. He gathered up the reins, looking up in surprise when Cedric climbed in to sit beside him. “I think you missed the door, Cedric,” he said.

“Am I not allowed to sit with you?” the sorcerer asked.

He shrugged, smiling as he waited for Cedric to get comfortable. “It is just something new,” he said. “You’re normally in the body of the carriage.” He signaled for the horses to start moving, rolling down the main road back to the castle.

They sat in comfortable silence. Baileywick watched Cedric from the corner of his eye, curious as to what the sorcerer was doing. Cedric for his part was leaning back in his seat, watching the trees pass them by.

An idea came to Baileywick. He altered their path just so. He shrugged when Cedric gave him a questioning look. “We are not urgently needed back at the castle. We can take the scenic route,” he said.

“I suppose so,” Cedric agreed.

The steward wasn’t very surprised when Cedric rested his head on his shoulder a few minutes later. So that was why he had climbed up here to sit beside him. The sorcerer was not very fond of being alone when taking a nap. “Tired?”

“Of course not,” Cedric said.

“Ah, of course,” Baileywick said, not sounding convinced at all.

“My brain is just so big and heavy sometimes. It hurts my neck to hold it up for so long.”

He fought back the urge to smile, keeping his face passive. “Obviously,” he said.

“And sometimes my eyelids are heavy too,” he added as he closed his eyes. “It’s a great burden being me. Perfection does not come for free.”

“I have no doubt,” Baileywick said with a smile. “I’m glad my shoulder could be of some service to you.” The royal steward smiled knowingly when he heard Cedric start to snore a few moments later. Cedric was always easy to read, especially for Baileywick. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to the top of the other’s head as they continued on back to the castle.


End file.
